


most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, lots of tears wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The urge to protect Hinata hits him like a freight train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on tumblr: "things you said when i was crying"

When Hinata cries, it’s not pretty. His face twists up like he’s eaten something sour and his lip trembles and no matter what he always tries to hold the tears back until the last second, and once they spill, they come down heavy and he shudders when he takes a breath like it’s his last one and when he hiccups between stuttering out an excuse, it sounds so pathetic Kageyama can’t help wishing to make it stop.

He pulls the boy to his chest because that’s what he’s seen people do on TV when they’re crying and it’s the only way he can seem to find to comfort him because sitting there and watching him sob his heart out would seem cruel. But his movements are so stiff and his body fits so awkwardly around the smaller boy, he half wonders if it would’ve been smarter to just let him be.

But Hinata shudders, shudders, shudders, sobs into his chest, wraps his hands around him in return, his hands curling into the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt, clinging to him like it’s keeping him alive. He hiccups. Hiccups again. Hiccups a third time, and then he lets out a little laugh like something about the situation is funny.

“I’m so stupid,” Kageyama hears him mumble into his shirt. “So stupid. I shouldn’t be—I shouldn’t…I shouldn’t be cr-crying like this, I should be fine, it’s not a big deal, you can just…I’m—I’m…oh god…” And then he’s crying harder and Kageyama holds him tighter like that’ll make it stop. He wants it to stop.

He hates it. He hates hearing him cry like this. He hates hearing him cry _at all_. All Kageyama wants is to wrap the two of them up and never let go because that way they could be safe and nothing would ever hurt Hinata like this again. He hates this.

The urge to protect Hinata hits him like a freight train.

He hugs him tighter.

It’s another ten minutes of straight crying before Hinata is coherent enough to pull away. He rubs a few stray tears away with the back of his hand, dries his face, apologizes for getting Kageyama’s shirt wet. Kageyama shakes his head, says something about it not being a big deal, and for some reason that seems to set Hinata off again because then he’s back at it, but it’s not heartbroken sobs—it’s quiet, gentle, and when Kageyama asks him why he’s crying again, Hinata blinks, brown eyes wide, and asks, “I’m crying?”

Kageyama nods. “Yeah,” he says. “You’re crying.”

“Oh.” The redhead wipes his eyes, looks at his fingers. “I guess I am.”

Neither has fully pulled away from each other, so they stay in that position for another few minutes, Hinata taking deep breaths to calm himself, Kageyama’s hands rubbing absentminded circles on Hinata’s back. When his hands have stopped shaking and his breathing is steadier and his voice is almost normal, he gives the other a smile, small and a little unstable. “Thank you, Kageyama,” he says.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama says instead.

Brown eyes blink twice. “What? Why?”

“I don’t want you to be upset anymore.” The words sound choppy and foreign on his tongue, unused to saying exactly how he feels, especially to Hinata. “I don’t like it when you’re like this.”

Those quiet tears are back, but Kageyama sees them welling up and brushes them away right after they fall. Hinata leans into his touch and gives him a watery smile, lacking teeth or conviction. “I don’t like it either,” he says hesitantly, looking away like that’ll help him come up with the words to reply with. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

He doesn’t answer, but Kageyama kind of gets the feeling he knows what for. They lay down on Hinata’s bed and fall asleep soon after.


End file.
